Kariga
Kariga is an ancient galaxy compromised of 4 swirling clusters of cloud circling the central black hole of White Horizon. Kariga is approximately 127,000 light years across and contains up to 215 billion stars, most of which are held in tight clusters and do not hold planetary bodies. Kariga's galaxy arms have spun clockwise for the majority of its 13.6 billion year lifespan, but recently, the galactic arm of Orion has begun pulling away, causing the partial collapse of the southern cloud of Kariga. Orion is being pulled by the neighbouring galaxy of Velare, with the two galaxies currently merging and colliding. Structure Kariga is compromised of 8 regions, White Horizon, the Outer Core, Inner Eden, Middle Eden, Outer Eden, Middle Rim, Outer Rim and the Arms of Kariga. White Horizon = Main Article: White Horizon = The central black hole of Kariga, White Horizon earns its name due to the image of bright light surrounding the event horizon as it is sucked into the black hole. Super massive and spinning near the speed of light, White Horizon's gravitational pull causes the arms of Kariga to spin around a central axis. Outer Core = Main Article: Outer Core = The region surrounding White Horizon, the Outer Core is home to many ancient planets and systems as well as the capitals of Nova and the United Federation. The Outer Core was the first section of Kariga that was inhabited by humanity and is considered the cradle of civilization due to it also being the origination point for many past and present societies in the galaxy. Inner Eden = Main Article: Inner Eden = The smallest section of the Eden Belt, the Inner Eden is home to a wide variety of habitable systems as well as the capital of the Althoran States. Although small, the Inner Eden has the highest density of systems in Kariga. Middle Eden = Main Article: Middle Eden = Known as 'The Garden', the Middle Eden has the highest number of habitable systems and sentient and non-sentient species in the galaxy. Although many races have originated from this belt, the Middle Eden is firmly in the hands of the United Federation and the San Banking Clan, the latter having its capital situated in the region. Outer Eden = Main Article: Outer Eden = The largest part of the Eden Belt, the Outer Eden is vast but sparse. Throughout history the region was known to swap hands easily due to the limited amount of strategic systems, with this history carrying through to the present day. The Markeloff Republic's capital of Edesgard is situated in this section of the galaxy. Middle Rim = Main Article: Middle Rim = The Middle Rim is a transitional belt between the high proliferation of habitable systems of the Eden Belt and the more inhospitable systems of the outer edges of Kariga. Although transitional, the Middle Rim has been home to many former capitals, including the First United Empire's royalist capital of Constance. Today, the Kael'Qas Empire and the Pan Confederacy's capitals are located in the Middle Rim. Outer Rim = Main Article: Outer Rim = The largest region and the border between the Arms of Kariga and the inner parts of the galaxy, the Outer Rim holds the bulk of Kariga's population and is thus in a never ending cycle of conflict. Vast, wild and at times completely lawless, the Outer Rim is still home to the Shadow Sun Republic and the Shattered Sun Alliance, with the Lok' Empire maintaining a grasp on large parts of the region. Arms of Kariga = Main Article: Arms of Kariga = The four arms of the galaxy, Gemini in the north, Apollo in the east, Helios in the west and Orion in the south are home to distinct empires that have developed, generally in isolation, over millennia. Having spun around in a clockwise fashion since the birth of the galaxy, the arms have become distorted after the years and with the merging of Velare and Kariga, the situation has become exasperated. Despite this, the Lok' Empire, the Rava Empire and Taiki Empire call the arms their home, Lok' in Helios, Rava in Orion and Taiki in Gemini. Category:Galaxy Category:Kariga